


A Stranger in a Strange Land

by Borsari



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, POV First Person, Queer Jonathan, Secret Diary
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: У Джонатана Харкера было два дневника, один из которых он обещал себе предать огню перед возвращением в Англию, где его ждала жизнь полная довольства, с Миной рядом.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray - implied
Kudos: 7





	A Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Stranger in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250668) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



_7 мая_  
«...Мы в Трансильвании, а Трансильвания — это не Англия. Наши обычаи не те, что у вас, и многое здесь вам покажется странным. Судя по тому, что вы успели рассказать мне о своих приключениях, вы уже знаете кое-что о тех загадочных вещах, которые здесь могут происходить».   
Это привело к очень длинному разговору.  
А еще это привело к странному вечеру, который я подробно опишу здесь, чтобы ничего не извратить, потому что мне придется отправить эти страницы в огонь перед возвращением в Англию. Более корректное описание наших бесед займет свое место в другом дневнике, дабы эта информация была защищена от любых обвинений, которые могут возникнуть. Однако я считаю, что должен записать истинные события той ночи, чтобы поверить в них самому.  
Граф был настроен поговорить, поэтому я воспользовался возможностью обсудить с ним некоторые странные моменты моего путешествия. На кое-какие вопросы, вроде постоянных отлучек кучера в лес, он ответил зубастой улыбкой, хотя довольно подробно рассказал о голубом пламени и сокровищах, спрятанных под нимВдруг слева показался слабый мерцающий огонек. Кучер моментально заметил его и, спрыгнув на землю, исчез во мраке. (...) ...простонародье верит, будто в определенную ночь в году — как раз в прошлую ночь — нечистая сила неограниченно господствует на земле, и тогда-то появляются синие огоньки в тех местах, где зарыты клады.. Обо всем остальном он говорил откровенно и красноречиво. Его заявления о том, что он плохо владеет английским, снова показались мне надуманными, но граф оказался очаровательным собеседником, и я расслабился, когда он рассказал о традициях и суевериях своих соотечественников.  
Я вдруг понял, что смотрел на его руки, пока он говорил. Они двигались в такт его словам, и несмотря на то, что их внешний вид и прикосновение заставили меня неприятно поежится прошлой ночью, я обнаружил, что вижу в их движении элегантность. Всплыло воспоминание об их силе, и мне пришлось отвести взгляд; сердце заколотилось в груди. Это было странное и внезапное притяжение: граф совсем не красивый мужчина, скорее, у него есть несколько поразительных особенностей, которые — по отдельности — могли придать простому лицу более привлекательные черты. Объединенные в нем, они наделили его образ какой-то зловещей жестокостью. И все же в графе есть этот гипнотизм, который, несмотря на настороженность, снова привлек мой взгляд.  
Если гостеприимный хозяин и заметил какое-либо недостойное поведение с моей стороны, он этого никак не показал. Фактически наш разговор продолжался до очень позднего часа, и когда над замком уже повисла полная луна, граф извинился и отошел распорядиться насчет ужина. Я остался в библиотеке. Сердце в груди учащенно билось, а дыхание было поверхностным. Это… Я чувствую, что должен признать это, должен изложить на бумаге, чтобы полностью смириться с этим. Во мне горела жажда. Жажда прикосновений графа. Мина! Прости меня! В тот момент мое тело и разум были охвачены желанием. Я сидел, подогревая собственные дикие фантазии — каждая следующая была изощренней и более искушающая, чем предыдущая, — пока это не стало невыносимым. Я вскочил и начал мерить шагами комнату. Боль в теле была настоящей мукой, но, несмотря на фантазии, у меня не было никакого желания осквернять библиотеку графа. Я все ходил и ходил, пока кружащийся разум не начал успокаиваться, а жар в крови не угас. Я вздрогнул, когда меня накрыло волной стыда, и рухнул обратно в кресло.  
Просто сидя здесь, мало что можно получить, когда эти страницы скоро сгорят. К своему стыду, я знаком с желаниями, которые внушает мне граф. Я был крайне осторожен, когда посещал дом МоллиМолли-хаус — термин, использовавшийся в Англии 18 и 19 веков для обозначения места встреч гомосексуалистов. Обычно были таверны, трактиры, кофейни или даже отдельные комнаты, где мужчины могли общаться или встречаться с возможными сексуальными партнерами., но тех немногих знаний, что я успел там почерпнуть, было достаточно, чтобы понять, как именно граф мог использовать меня. Использовать меня... При всем своем обаянии он не выглядит человеком, склонным к проявлению привязанности. Какие бы фантазии я ни питал, им никогда не стать фантазиями о любви. На самом деле, я не уверен, что граф способен на такие эмоции, поэтому свои я должен держать в секрете. Он никогда не узнает. Боже! Мина никогда не должна узнать!  
Некоторое время спустя я выплыл из своих мыслей и направился в выделенные мне покои, чтобы освежиться. Прогулка по замку вышла недолгой, а умывание прошло еще быстрее, поскольку на пути через главную из комнат я заметил накрытый на одну персону ужин и графа, который лежал на софе у камина. Он улыбнулся мне и объяснил, что поужинал раньше, когда отлучался по делам. Я был слишком рассеян, чтобы сомневаться в его словах. Сейчас, когда я пишу об этом, мне кажется, я никогда не видел, как он ел. Но в то время мучительные желания были все еще свежи в памяти, и я был так переполнен эмоциями, что мог только кивнуть и поспешно скрыться в спальне.  
Холодная вода немного освежила меня, но не утолила голод, который продолжал грызть живот. Голод не по сытному тушеному блюду с паприкой, которое я видел на обеденном столе — хотя я отлично помню его прекрасный аромат, — а по изящно растянувшемуся на софе графу.

_8 мая_  
Я возвращаюсь к этим страницам с каким-то странным чувством в груди, которое я не могу и, боюсь, не должен идентифицировать. Все слова здесь записаны стенографически, поэтому я не чувствую такой уж срочности предать эти страницы огню, поскольку не сомневаюсь, что граф сочтет их нечитаемыми. Нет, они должны быть уничтожены до моего возвращения в Англию. В целях безопасности стоит сделать это в последнюю ночь в замке, после чего мне предстоит долгое путешествие по суше и морю, в котором я снова решусь на жизнь полную довольства, с Миной рядом.  
Несмотря на все мои безумные фантазии, остаток вечера и всю ночь мы провели в приятной беседе с графом. После ужина затронули несколько вопросов касательно Лондона, юриспруденции и тех аспектов английской культуры, с которыми граф был не так хорошо знаком. Он замечательный собеседник, и я обнаружил, что в его присутствии словно становлюсь живее. Наш разговор длился до самого холодного часа перед рассветом, и мы расстались на приятной ноте.  
Кажется, сон пришел быстро. Я проснулся поздно утром, чувствуя себя вялым и истощенным. Это напомнило мне те времена в Лондоне и Эксетере, когда я был достаточно отчаянным, чтобы насытиться каким-то напудренным мальчиком. Здесь такого быть не могло. Хотя граф с его сильными руками и жестокими красными губами преследовал меня во сне, на простынях не было никаких отметин. Как и на мне. Но я заметил слабый кровавый след, который шел от странной раны на внутренней стороне бедра. Два прокола, каждый с белым окаймлением. Похоже, что меня укусили, но я не могу сказать, что это было за существо.  
Предварительный поиск в замке графа показал множество запертых дверей и ни одной живой души. Я сижу и пишу это в другом уголке изысканной библиотеки графа под пристальным взглядом его предка: человека с такими же сильными чертами, как и у хозяина этого замка. В самом деле, они настолько похожи, что если бы не дата на латыни, нарисованная на холсте, и поразительный зеленый цвет, которым художник изобразил глаза своей модели, я бы заподозрил, что это сам граф. Ведь в нем и впрямь есть что-то не совсем естественное, и хоть я уже записал в другом дневнике момент нашей встречи сегодня утром, я считаю нужным включить это и сюда. Какой-то инстинкт призывает сопоставить этот опыт с другими, как если бы мой разум осознал, что существует некая система, которая пока не видна.  
Проснувшись поздно, я оделся и устроился у зеркала для бритья, которое стояло у окна. Я только намылил лицо и взял бритву, как вдруг почувствовал чью-то руку на плече. Я вздрогнул, когда граф пожелал мне доброго утра, ведь в зеркале я не увидел его отражения, хотя оно показывало всю комнату. В другом дневнике я упоминал, что из-за удивления порезал кожу на шее, и когда повернулся к графу, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, то увидел в его глазах ни с чем не сравнимую адскую ярость. То, что я не написал на страницах того дневника, я пишу здесь. В себя граф пришел без посторонней помощи. Четки, которые мне дали, я, признаюсь, снял еще после первой ночи и надежно спрятал в саквояже. Граф действительно выбросил из окна мое зеркало, которые разбилось во дворе на тысячи осколков. Только после этого нечестивый блеск в его глазах угас, и сам он стал выглядеть очень виноватым. Он велел мне сесть перед ним, и уверенными мазками закончил меня брить. Я обнаружил, что повторяющиеся движения меня весьма успокаивают, несмотря на странности человека, орудующего бритвой. И, вопреки здравому смыслу, к тому времени, когда он закончил, я прислонился к нему спиной. Боюсь, что его ноги такие же сильные и крепкие, как и его руки, и станут виной моих дальнейших неблагоразумных фантазий. Как и странная ласка, которой он одарил мои волосы. Он гладил меня так, словно я был послушным котом! Граф промокнул порез на моей шее мягким полотенцем и посоветовал позаботиться о ране, поскольку «эту землю населяют странные существа, и вряд ли замок сможет предоставить свою защиту, реши они выбрать вас своей добычей». Укус на бедре словно пульсировал в такт его словам, и я сжал ноги, чтобы они не предали меня в неподходящий момент.  
Интимность момента и странная жестокость, проявленная графом до этого, сбили меня с толку. В том дневнике я писал, что в плену здесь. По правде говоря, мне кажется, что даже если бы я и мог сбежать из этого замка, то все равно был бы его пленником. Я могу твердо заявить, хотя бы на этих страницах, что мое заключение не вызвало того припадка безумия, о котором я упоминал. Джонатан Харкер, не склонный испытывать желание к мужчине и верный своей возлюбленной Мине, без сомнения отреагировал бы в точности так же дико, как я описал в приличном — и фиктивном — дневнике. По крайней мере, это путешествие ясно показало, что я не такой человек. У графа есть уже готовый пленник, ведь я на многое пойду в обмен на еще один кусочек его расположения.

_12 мая_  
И снова я проснулся с ощущением вялости и со следами крови на постели. Рана, из которой она сочилась, была поразительно похожа на первую, и нет никаких сомнений в том, что виной тому было то же самое существо. Однако в этот раз рана была очень близко к паху, и я думаю об этом при каждом движении. Кожа вокруг обеих ран красная и воспаленная, за исключением тонкого белого ободка вокруг каждого прокола. Кажется, тот, кто наносит эти раны, с силой высасывает из них кровь. Странно, что эти встречи не разбудили меня, особенно учитывая довольно интимный характера расположения укусов. Впрочем, в этом замке я сплю очень глубоко.  
Любопытное замечание, которое я не хочу признавать, заключается в том, что эти раны, похоже, появились после снов о графе. В этих снах меня удерживает его тяжесть. Его крепкие руки не дают двигаться моим рукам и бедрам, когда он использует свой рот. Эти сны настолько ярки, что в те часы, которые мы проводим с графом вместе, я почти ожидаю, что он сам заговорит о них. Я с нетерпением жду его прикосновения, пока мы беседуем долгими ночами. Это сводит с ума! Невыносимо ждать поцелуев, которых не будет, или ласк, которые он не предложит. Мои фантазии совершенно неконтролируемы, и присутствие этих ран только усугубляет ситуацию, поскольку чувствительность кожи в тех местах заставляет думать лишь о них, когда я должен быть занят другими вещами.  
Сегодня вечером граф спросил меня о наиболее известных достопримечательностях Лондона. Я поделился с ним собственными впечатлениями о городе, опустив некоторые неподобающие детали. Кажется, больше всего он интересуется театром и кинематографом, с которым я хоть еще и не успел сам познакомиться, но отметил на карте города нужные места. Граф меня заверил, что она очень ему поможет. Должен признаться, что в этот момент я сделал невероятно смелое предложение: если ему будет интересно, то я готов сопровождать его в любой экскурсии по Лондону, в которой, по его мнению, может потребоваться гид или просто подходящая компания. Граф, казалось, был очень удивлен моим предложением, но прежде чем я успел собраться с мыслями, чтобы извиниться, он его принял.  
— Прошу меня простить, — сказал он, — ведь я прожил долгую и одинокую жизнь и совершенно не привык к такого рода дружеским предложениям. Буду рад продолжить наше знакомство, когда мы приедем на вашу родину.  
Мне показалось, что пока он говорил, его взгляд упал на те места, где под моей одеждой были пульсирующие ранки. Мои щеки залились румянцем, и сердце опять бешено заколотилось в груди, но голос мой был твердым, когда я сказал ему, что такое знакомство будет только в удовольствие. Эти слова были истинной правдой, потому что я все же наслаждаюсь его странным обществом, хоть он и мучает меня.  
После того, как я отобедал, снова один и под пристальным взглядом графа, наш разговор перешел на историю его народа. Мой любимый портрет — тот, что висит в библиотеке и так напоминает мне графа — действительно изображает его далекого предка. Военачальник-князь, который когда-то правил этими землями и удерживал турок от завоевания Европы, но которого предали его бояре и собственный брат. Рассказ графа о жестоких битвах и беспощадном характере его предка был отчасти странным, так как несколько раз он говорил так, как будто это он вел армии через горные перевалы и наступал на залитые кровью поля. Брат, как отметил граф с печальной улыбкой, в молодости был любовником турецкого султана и какое-то время служил обыкновенной марионеткой на троне, прежде чем великий человек на портрете не сверг его, вновь заняв княжеский престол. И вот снова, когда он говорил о брате, которого назвал чел Фрумос, мне показалось, что я видел, как его взгляд упал на мои скрытые раны, словно он сравнивал их с действиями давно умершего катамитаКатамит — мальчик, состоящий в гомосексуальной половой связи со взрослым мужчиной-педерастом.. Мой пульс участился, и я поерзал на стуле, когда жар в его глазах воспалил мою кровь, а белые зубы сверкнули, прежде чем он продолжил свой рассказ.  
До приезда сюда я не осознавал, насколько долгая и кровавая история у этой страны. Это темное и коварное место — «человеческий котел», как описал его мой хозяин, — и все же его слова и выражение лица заставили меня полюбить эту страну.

_16 мая_  
«...Как посмела ты — все вы — прикоснуться к нему? Как посмели вы смотреть на него, когда я запретил? Назад, а ну, назад! Полезете к нему и придется иметь дело со мной.   
Прекрасная женщина, непристойно кокетничая, почти заскулила в ответ:  
— Ты сам никогда не любил! Не любил!  
К ней присоединились другие женщины, и комнату заполнил тяжелый бездушный смех, от которого я чуть не упал в обморок. Это было похоже на ликование настоящих демонов. Граф повернулся, внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал тихим шепотом:  
— Нет, я тоже могу любить».  
Ох, мое сердце тогда забилось как сумасшедшее, едва я услышал эти слова. Граф положил руку мне на голову, и его пальцы были такими же нежными, как в тот день, когда он брил меня. Я так отчаянно нуждался в его благосклонности, что одного упоминания о возможной привязанности было достаточно, чтобы я потерял рассудок. Однако я боюсь, что сбился с пути. Я несколько дней не касался этих тайных страниц, поэтому немедленно захотел опровергнуть ужасающий рассказ, написанный в другом дневнике. На самом деле, это стало напоминать один из готических романов, так любимых подругой Мины, мисс Вестенра, и я продолжаю его сейчас ради развлечения, чтобы скоротать одинокие дни, проводимые в замке.  
За время, прошедшее с момента последней записи, я видел много странных вещей, которые нельзя объяснить иностранным происхождением графа. Ни один человек не может ползать по стене головой вниз, как ящерица. В дневнике я пишу о нечестивом ужасе и панике при мысли о стригоях, о которых меня предупреждали, что они существуют на самом деле, а не являются простой сказкой. Однако в действительности я неестественно спокоен. Даже в восторге, потому что я видел длинные белые зубы графа и знаю, что именно он укусил меня в тех нежных местах. Меня огорчает, что он взял свое без моего согласия. Попроси он, и я позволил бы ему использовать меня так, как он хотел. Это вызывает беспокойство, но я понимаю, что люди этой страны не потерпят его кормления ими, и поэтому обман стал неотъемлемой частью его натуры. Боюсь, я придумываю ему оправдания, но мое сердце стало склонным к жестокости — оно требует, чтобы разум следовал за ним во всех делах, касающихся графа.  
Смесь скуки и любопытства заставила меня исследовать замок. Я не раз видел, как граф полз к одному конкретному окну, и поэтому в его отсутствие я решил проверить его. Граф делал последние приготовления к своему путешествию в Англию — у меня была надежда, что и к моему тоже, — поэтому я знал, что времени на изучение замка у меня мало.  
Комнаты, которые я определил по окнам, были хорошо обжиты до того, как оказались заброшены. Под слоями пыли мебель выглядела хоть и изношенной, но удобной. На стенах висели выцветшие гобелены, а рядом с большим камином — портрет троих детей. Все мальчики, темноволосые и бледные, в одежде, датированной той же эпохой, что и портрет в библиотеке. У двух старших мальчиков были одинаковые зеленые глаза, хотя при слабом освещении было трудно сказать точно, а у младшего малыша с милым лицом они были невозможно темными. Тогда я вспомнил о брате-предателе из рассказов графа, вспомнил выражение его лица, когда он говорил. В его словах смешались ненависть и тоска, как будто брат был его собственным.  
В комнатах царила меланхоличная атмосфера, которая мне очень подходила, поэтому я подтащил диван, чтобы сесть у камина под портретом мальчиков, и вытащил из кармана дневник. Я писал в темноте до тех пор, пока у меня не заболели глаза, а сам я начал засыпать. Я не собирался нарушать приказ графа не спать нигде, кроме моих покоев, но тяжесть накрыла тело, и я без сопротивления погрузился в сон.  
Я не смогу вспомнить, что мне снилось. Кажется, в голове эхом разносились огоньки детского смеха и женского плача и шепот на странном местном языке, слишком тихом, чтобы я мог понять. Этот шепот ускользает от меня даже сейчас. Я пишу и чувствую, как он теряется в моих мыслях и попытках описать его на бумаге. Но кое-что я все-таки знаю: я проснулся, вздрогнув, чувствуя холод и дискомфорт, с неприятным ощущением в районе шеи, которое говорило мне, что за мной наблюдают. Из-за сгустившихся в комнате теней я не сразу понял, кто именно за мной наблюдал, но через мгновение глаза выхватили из темноты три женские фигуры.  
Они ждали вне досягаемости лунного света, пробивающегося через узкие окна. Я видел лишь их глаза, горящие демоническим огнем, и блеск их белых длинных зубов. Я выпрямился в кресле, пораженный, а они засмеялись, бесшумно приблизившись. У меня перехватило дыхание от страха, ведь эти странные женщины пугали меня гораздо больше, чем граф. Я замер, слушая, как они спорили между собой, кто будет ужинать первым. Самая молодая на вид — сладострастная блондинка со светлыми глазами и длинными томными руками — уже тянулась ко мне, когда в комнату влетел граф. Он выглядел так свирепо и яростно, каким я его еще никогда не видел. Мое сердце затрепетало при виде него, и как только он отбросил от меня ту блондинку, я не смог удержаться и протянул руку, схватив его за край плаща. Я искал утешения, чувствуя себя настоящим ребенком. Он нагнулся ко мне, не переставая ругать женщин, и запустил когтистые пальцы в мои волосы.  
Я смотрел, как женщины уходили в тень, шипя и рыдая, исчезали, как будто их никогда и не было. Я прильнул к графу, закрыл глаза и вдохнул его странный запах. От него пахло землей, пылью и чем-то металлическим. Теперь знаю, что это аромат крови. Я прижимался к нему, впитывая в себя то немногое, что он готов был мне предложить, а его рука все еще спокойно лежала у меня на голове.  
— Я провожу вас в ваши покои, — сказал граф спустя какое-то время. — Похоже, нам нужно многое обсудить.  
Я кивнул, прежде чем отодвинуться, вновь собираясь с силами. Встав без посторонней помощи, я последовал за ним по мрачным коридорам замка, пока мы снова не достигли выделенных мне комнат. Дрожащий и измученный, я лег в постель, а граф, быстро извинившись, сразу же вышел. Уснуть я так и не смог, поэтому пишу сейчас эти строки, завернутый в простыни, словно в саван. Другой дневник все еще лежит во внутреннем кармане куртки. Мне будет что туда добавить, когда я решу вернуться к своему основному повествованию, но сейчас я успокою свое сердце на этих нескольких страницах. Я не знаю, что будет со мной, когда граф вернется, но могу лишь надеяться, что любая привязанность, которую он испытывает ко мне, окажется достаточно сильной, чтобы преодолеть разочарование и гнев, которые он, должно быть, испытывает по поводу моего несоблюдения его указаний.

_Позже_  
Радость! Ах, такая радость, какой я еще не знал! Я пишу коротко, чтобы вернуться к моему хозяину, но я должен написать это, пока восторг еще свеж. Граф действительно может чувствовать, и он сказал, что чувствует ко мне!

_17 мая_  
В замке кипит жизнь. Верные графу цыгане готовятся к путешествию в Англию, засыпая огромные ящики землей из недр замка. Граф сказал мне, что недостатком его расы является то, что они не могут отдыхать за пределами своей родной земли, и поэтому, чтобы поселиться в собственности, которую я приобрел для него, он должен перевезти столько земли, чтобы покрыть площадь первого этажа. Это странно и сбивает с толку, но я польщен доверием графа.  
Во мне до сих пор все пылает от его признания. К тому времени, когда он вернулся вчера вечером, я вылез из постели и привел себя в презентабельный вид. Он принес с собой еду: толстый ломоть хлеба, намазанный маслом, суп из козьего молока и местных овощей и специй. Несмотря на нервозность, запах пищи был непреодолимым, и я с удовольствием принялся за простую еду, пока граф наблюдал за мной. Я искренне верю, что ему доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как едят другие. Чувствую, это из-за того, что он уже очень долго не делает этого сам. Закончив, я присоединился к графу у камина. Пока я ел, он открыл вино и оставил его подышать. Я занял свое место рядом с ним, и он налил мне бокал.  
— Полагаю, вы не ранены, — сказал он. И когда я подтвердил его слова, граф кивнул. Он не объяснил ни присутствия женщин, ни их действий, не требовал от меня послушания и не стал спрашивать, почему я вошел в те комнаты. Мы сидели в тишине, которая казалась нечеловеческой. Ведь когда он говорил, то был настолько воодушевлен, что когда молчал, это казалось настоящим шоком. Он даже не дышал.  
Он очнулся, когда я принес свои извинения, но лишь отмахнулся от них.  
— Надеюсь, вы извлекли из этого урок. В замке таятся такие ужасы, которым ни один человек не сможет противостоять.   
Я заверил его, что все понял, еще раз извинился, пообещав в будущем подчиняться его указаниям. Кажется, его успокоили мои настойчивые заверения, что у меня не было намерения засыпать в тех странных комнатах. Едва я закончил объяснения, он взял меня за руку. При нашей первой встрече его прикосновение вызвало у меня отвращение. Теперь у меня лишь один вопрос: как я мог когда-либо так себя чувствовать? Хоть его руки холодные и мучительно сильные, со мной он всегда был нежным до благоговения. Тогда он был очень почтителен, говоря о том, как он рад, что я в безопасности, о том, что он сделал для нас обоих, чтобы мы смогли вернуться в Англию.  
Я был так близко к нему, что видел зеленые пятна в его странных красных глазах и даже мог сосчитать каждую ресницу. Я понял, что восхищаюсь тем, как его клыки, казалось, слегка изгибались на концах, прижимаясь к полной нижней губе, когда он говорил.  
Граф провел целый день, готовя корабль, который доставит нас в Уитби, и ящики с землей. Когда я спросил о пункте назначения, он скривился и признался, что путешествие, вероятно, будет неприятным для экипажа, и поэтому было бы лучше, если бы между концом морского путешествия и нашим конечным пунктом было определенное расстояние. Я, естественно, принял это, хотя мое сердце было обеспокоено. Бедные души! Знать, что уготовил для них граф… и все же его кормление, кажется, не причинило мне никакого вреда, поэтому я не могу не думать, что мои опасения не обоснованы.  
Он сказал, что я поеду с ним, и по прибытии в Карфакс он хочет, чтобы я остался рядом: как компаньон и как работник. Он объяснил, что отдаст под мой контроль все юридические вопросы. Это существенно пополнит мое портфолио. А еще я получу бесценную возможность продолжить карьеру юриста, не говоря уже о благородном покровительстве, ведь английское общество признает его титул. Но пока я обдумывал это предложение, мое жадное сердце желало большего.  
— Чего бы вы от меня пожелали, как от своего компаньона, граф?  
— Я бы… пожелал всего, — сказал он, притянув меня ближе, так что наши колени соприкоснулись, а кончик его длинного носа слегка задел мои волосы. Я подавился вздохом и рефлекторно схватил его за плечо. — Мой дорогой друг, я хотел бы иметь все, что вы есть, и все, чем вы станете. И я хотел бы заполучить вас на гораздо более долгий срок, чем могут себе представить ваши смертные годы.  
Тогда я взглянул на него, на сияние его глаз и длинные кончики его белых зубов, и понял, какой будет моя судьба. Граф действительно воспользуется мной. Воспользуется и сохранит меня в вечности. Он заберет мою жизнь и даст мне новую. Я буду таким же, как те женщины: за пределами мира живых, смертоносный и соблазнительный, и я навсегда останусь его рабом.  
Я наклонился и поцеловал его мягкие губы. Я охотно пойду в эту вечную тьму, в ловушку, в которую граф манил меня с тех пор, как впервые открыл передо мной двери своего замка.


End file.
